Time For School
by MisstresYuna
Summary: What happens when the Mayor's son, Naruto Namikaze, reliazes that the school's shy loser is actually a rich heiress. What will he do now? Will he try to hook up with her or will he keep ignoring her?


_**Naruto**__:_

_**Time For School**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Chapter 1**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 5:30 A.M.

Location: Konoha, Japan

Ring, Ring, **Ring**, **Rringg**, _**Rrriiinggg, Rrrrrriiiii**_- A girl that was in bed gets up and turns off the alarm clock. She thought _'time to get ready for the first day of going back to Hell.' _"Hinata! It's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for the first day of school would you?" said the girls mother. "Wouldn't want that now would we" the girl now known as Hinata mumbled to herself. "I'm up mother I will be right down" she replied to her mom. "Oh, Hinata can you be a dear and wake up your sister, Hanabi, for me" her mother said while magically appearing in the doorway then leaving as quickly as she came. Hinata thought _'To get to my room you have to past Hanabi's room. Why didn't she go and wake UP HANABI FOR HERSELF.' _at the end of that thought she was fuming.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 7:20 A.M.

Location: Konoha, Japan

A boy starts rolling out of bed and then -Bang- face plants on the floor. He cusses under his breath about bad luck. Finally a woman comes up to him with beautiful long hair and says, "Naruto your going to be late for school if you don't hurry up. And, didn't I tell you to clean this room up yesterday. I swear sometimes Naruto will it kill you to clean?". As if on cue the boy now known as Naruto starts to fake that he is chocking. The woman then rolls her eyes and says, "You got 15 minutes to come downstairs." Naruto looks at the time only to go bug eyed because the time now said it was 7:27 A.M. He scrambled to get ready while his mother chuckled watching her sons antics. Before she left she said, "Naruto it would not look good if the mayor's son is late on the first day of school." And, without another word she left to go prepare breakfast.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 6:55 A.M.

Location: Konoha, Japan

A girl is eating breakfast. Suddenly a man goes up to her and asks her, " TenTen do you want me to drop you of at school? Or do you want to walk there, maybe call a friend from school to walk with you?" Dad it's a little embarrassing to be a Senior in High School and still be dropped of by a parent. I think I will call Hinata and ask her if she and Neji can give me ride to school cause at this rate I will be late. Her father replied, "I understand, any way I won't be home this afternoon like usual and it would make me feel better if you would call after school. If you want you can hang out with your friends." "Thank you father" TenTen said while taking out her

I-phone 4g and dialing Hinata's number. There were 2 rings followed by a hello. "Hey, Hina it's TenTen." "O-Oh, hi TenTen. L-Let me guess, you need a ride." said Hinata. "You know me too well Hina. Thanks I really appreciate it" said TenTen. "N-No Problem TenTen. See you at 7:15 A.M. J-Ja Ne." Hinata and TenTen both hung up. TenTen after eating breakfast turned to the clock to see it was 7 O'clock.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 7:48 A.M.

Location: Outside of Naruto's House

"Finally you came out of your house Naruto. I thought we were going to be late for school." said a boy with black hair, Sorry Sasuke but let's goooooo I can't wait to make school a living hell for some people." said Naruto. The boy now known as Sasuke raised one eyebrow inquisitively and asked, "Are you going to torture that girl with the violet blue hair again, you know with the pale eyes that have a lavender tint to them?" "Who is she?" asked Naruto. "Let me make this simpler for you. Neji's cousin, the shy one." said Sasuke. Naruto replied, "Oh you mean herrrrrrr. Ummmm, Nahhhhh, I tortured her enough last year and the year before that I need a new victim. Plus she's to pretty to torture anymore. I bumped into her at my father's beach party over the summer and you should've seen the si-". "Naruto, do you mean the same beach party where only company owners, political beings of high standards and their heirs and other children they may have were only invited?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah why?" asked Naruto confused with why he wanted to know why the school geek was at the beach party only cool people were allowed to attend. "Naruto, think about it. The geek of the school, not even cool was there at an invitation party only that had about say 50 guards guarding every entrance and exit. Not even Neji was there. What does this say about Hinata?" said Sasuke. Naruto actually stopped walking to think about it hurting his brain but finally realized what Sasuke was saying and said, "We should ask Neji if his cousin is rich or something. But then, wouldn't that make Neji rich too?" "Let's just go. We're a block away from school and you forgot we have to go to the gym for our schedules and all that. And right now it is 7:57 A.M." said Sasuke looking at his red G-Shock. So off they went to school.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 7:15 A.M.

Location: Outside of TenTen's House

"Thanks for picking me up to go to school guys." said TenTen while getting into the car. Hinata replied, "Y-Your Welcome." The drive to school was silent due to Neji's death glares of doom that told them to Shut up.

Finally they arrived at school. They arrived at school at 7:50 A.M. TenTen and Hinata in unison said, "Thank you for taking us to school Neji." and like that they went straight towards the gym to get their schedules while Neji opted to wait for Sasuke and Naruto to come to school knowing how long it took Naruto to get ready for he first day of school he knew they would not be inside the school building.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 7:58 A.M.

Location: Konoha High School

Sasuke and Naruto finally get to school. They see Neji leaning against the school wall waiting for them. They walk up to him. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto exchange greetings to each other. Then Naruto turned to Neji and said/asked, "Hey Neji, your cousin Hinata is she rich because she was at my father's beach party for the cool and the rich?" Neji looked at him and said I will tell you at lunch time _**if**_ we share the same lunch again if we don't I will tell you after school And off they went to get their schedules and hear one of the boringest speech they have ever heard in their entire life.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 8:10 A.M.

Location: Konoha High School

On top of the stage behind a podium was a tall busty blond haired woman. On the right of her was a woman with short black hair holding a pig. On the other side of her was a man with long white hair. Next to him was a pale snake looking man with long black hair. The busty blond looked down at the sea of students. She whistled into the microphone to get the students attention. They all stopped to stare at her then quickly took their seats. " As some as you know I am principal Tsunade and the woman on the right of me is my secretary Shizune. The other two people aren't as important." You can here some of the students chuckle while the man with the white hair looked at Tsunade with disbelief while the man with the black frowned at her. "Anyway, for those of you who are new to this school now you know who we are. For those of you who did not get your schedules yet after I finish this speech that I am required to give which they don't pay me enough to even give this speech, you can go get your schedules. I think I am quite finished here so Welcome to a new school year here at Konoha High."

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 8:20 A.M.

Location: In the back of the gymnasium

"As usual principal Tsunade gives the shortest speech, well as short as they will allow her to" said a pink haired girl to a blond haired girl. "Hey Sakura, look over there it's Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. I hope I can get to share a class with either Neji, Sasuke, or Naruto." said the blond. "I know what you mean Ino" said the girl now identified as Sakura. "We should get on line for our schedules now" said Ino. Yeah, your right" said Sakura.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 8:24 A.M.

Location: At the side of the gymnasium

"Hey Hina-chan let me see your schedule it would be cool if we were in the same language class." said TenTen "S-sure thing. Here." said Hinata while giving TenTen her schedule.

_Hyuuga, Hinata_

_Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake_

_1st__ Block- Trigonometry with Asuma Saratobi _

_2__nd__ Block- English with Ebisu_

_3__rd__ Block- Chemistry with Orochimaru_

_4__th__ Block- Lunch_

_5__th__ Block- Health with Jaraiya_

_6__th__ Block- Study Hall_

_7__th__ Block- Spanish with Anko Mitarashi_

_8__th__ Block- Art with Kurenai Yuhi_

"Yay, we share 3 classes, lunch and homeroom together!" squealed TenTen. "See take a look at my schedule" said TenTen while handing Hinata her schedule.

_TenTen_

_Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake_

_1__st__ Block- Political Behavior Class with Yamato_

_2__nd__ Block- Art with Diedara_

_3__rd__ Block- Chemistry with Orochimaru_

_4__th__ Block- Lunch_

_5__th__ Block- Health with Jaraiya_

_6__th__ Block- Physical Education with Gai Maito_

_7__th__ Block- Spanish with Anko Mitarashi_

_8__th__ Block- History with Iruka Umino_

"T-this is g-great T-tenTen-chan." said a slightly happy Hinata.

Date: September 8, 2010

Time: 8:27 A.M.

Location: In the front of the gymnasium

"Hey guys lets compare our schedules right now. Stick your schedule in the center so we can all see the others." said Naruto. "Yeah, yeah whatever" said Sasuke as he and Neji stuck their schedule in the center of the group along with Naruto.

_Namikaze, Naruto_

_Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake_

_1__st__ Block- History with Kakashi Hatake_

_2__nd__ Block- Study Hall_

_3__rd__ Block- Chemistry with Orochimaru_

_4__th__ Block- Lunch_

_5__th__ Block- Health with Jaraiya_

_6__th__ Block- Physical Education with Gai Maito_

_7__th__ Block- Spanish with Anko Mitarashi_

_8__th__ Block- Art with Kurenai Yuhi_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake_

_1__st__ Block- Trigonometry with Kurenai Yuhi _

_2__nd__ Block- Study Hall_

_3__rd__ Block- Chemistry with Orochimaru_

_4__th__ Block- Lunch_

_5__th__ Block- Health with Jaraiya_

_6__th__ Block- History with Iruka Umino_

_7__th__ Block- Spanish with Anko Mitarashi_

_8__th__ Block- Political Behavior class with Yamato_

_Hyuuga, Neji_

_Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake_

_1__st__ Block- Health with Jaraiya_

_2__nd__ Block- Art with Diedara_

_3__rd__ Block- Chemistry with Orochimaru_

_4__th__ Block- History with Kakashi Hatake_

_5__th__ Block- Lunch_

_6__th__ Block- Physical Education with Gai Maito_

_7__th__ Block- Calculus with Yamato_

_8__th__ Block- Study Hall_

"So me and Sasuke share more than half our classes. And, Neji has one class with the each of us and homeroom. Is that right?" said/asked Naruto. "How are you failing math again?" asked Neji as Sasuke sweat dropped. "Heeeeeyyyyyy!" screamed Naruto. "Aww, damn it we have to get to class." said Sasuke. And, with that they walked off to their homeroom together.

Sorry if my grammar is horrible. That was always my weak point in writing. This is my first story so please no flames. Read and Review.

~Ja Ne. Mistress Yuna


End file.
